


Harry Potter and the Mysterious Potion Shop

by Paris and the Blue Jewel (Paris_Blue_Jewel)



Series: The Potionmaster [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Family, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paris_Blue_Jewel/pseuds/Paris%20and%20the%20Blue%20Jewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>13-year-old Harry Potter has faced down Voldemort and battled a basilisk, but nothing could have prepared him for what happens in his third year. Could this be the family he's always dreamed of having? Book 1 of the Potionmaster series. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter and the Mysterious Potion Shop

**Author's Note:**

> This story is AU. You'll notice various inconsistencies with the canon. This is intentional.
> 
> This story contains an established slash relationship.
> 
> As with most authors, I am quite fond of comments. Finally, thanks to Ana and Heather for betaing!

**Prelude**

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

It was only about the sixth or seventh time the new Defense professor had shouted that, and at the top of his lungs, no less. Harry looked up guiltily from daydreaming about the Potions reading he'd been doing this morning, but it was Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown who had caught Moody's magical eye by giggling about something in the back of the classroom. Beside him, there was a loud _thump_.

" _Ronald!_ " Hermione hissed from Harry's other side. "Pay attention!"

Ron straightened and replaced his book on his desk, flushing deeply. Moody's eye passed over him briefly and then rested on Harry, who squirmed, his mind still on Shrinking Solutions.

"I expect you to read up on the Unforgivables before the next class period," growled Moody. His eye moved on, and Harry was able to relax. "Off you go, then."

The sound of the bell was almost drowned out by the clatter of students rushing to get out of the classroom. Harry shot a sympathetic look at Neville, who was still shaking after witnessing the Cruciatus Curse. It was creepy even when performed on a spider – not that the Imperius Curse was much better. Only the Killing Curse had been characterized by a lack of reaction on the spider's part. Of course, that just made it worse.

"Harry, mate, you okay?" said Ron, nudging him. "You're not still on about that stupid potion, are you?"

"What?" Harry blinked at his friend and realized he'd walked halfway down the corridor from the Defense classroom without noticing. "No, actually, I was thinking about those curses Moody showed us."

"I don't think that was really _appropriate_ for a third year class," said Hermione, looking over her shoulder at Neville. "What was Dumbledore thinking, hiring a paranoid ex-Auror to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Let me guess, this is part of that whole theory about Dumbledore having it in for Harry." Ron rolled his eyes. "Come on, Hermione, he's the headmaster. Besides, there was probably no one else willing to take the position. Remember what happened to Lockhart?"

"Let's not start this argument again," said Harry. "Hermione, don't you have a class?"

Hermione gasped, her hands flying to cover her mouth. "Oh no! It's Ancient Runes, and that's all the way at the west end of the castle!" And without further ado, she fled, leaving Ron chuckling behind her.

"Come on, mate, I'm starving. Let's get something to eat and head back to the common room."

"Lunch was only an hour ago," Harry protested, shaking Ron's hand off his arm. "Besides, I wanted to try something with the Shrinking Solutions. I think with a few adjustments the amount of shrinkage could be modified…"

"You're as bad as Hermione," said Ron. "Well, I'll see you in History." He made a face at the mention of their most boring class and walked off in the direction of the Great Hall. Grinning, Harry turned his steps toward the library.


End file.
